Chemicals React
by Drachegirl14
Summary: A short one shot with Rikku wishing to see someone again . . . Aurikku


**Drache: And here we have yet another one shot from me! **

**Yuna: You write a lot of Aurikkus Lady Drache . . . **

**Drache: Eh, all my ideas are to songs, and you can't really spread it out unless you want itty bitty teeny tiny chapters that are barely bigger than an exclamation point.**

**Yuna: Oh, all right.**

**Wakka: So what's it about this time? It's another Aurikku, ya?**

**Drache: Do you even listen when I talk?**

**Wakka: No.**

**Drache: (sweatdrops) Right then. **

**Summary: Rikku reminisces about the love she lost on the pilgrimage only to have a gift given back to her . . . **

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh don't own em, although I do own this really neat color guard sweatshirt . . . And I don't own Chemicals React by Aly and AJ.**

**Drache: On a side note, this is dedicated to Jaymo, telecontarian, and Gining. These three, along with others, have given me lots of neat stuff to read, lots of encouragement (it isn't easy to write these; you gotta watch for OOC-ness and what not), and have just been awesome in general. Thanks guys!**

**Lost and Found (Rikku's POV)**

It's kinda funny. I mean, so many people coming up and recognizing me and asking me questions and wanting my autograph and stuff. Normally, I'd be treated with disgust and repulsion or something similar to that, but . . . Yeah, it's a bit creepy, but still nice.

At least it's all dimmed off now. Four years since Yunie's Calm began, four years since Sin's defeat, four years since . . . he left . . .

Tidus came back to Yunie. I was really happy for them. I mean, he could've been a huge meanie and not come back at all for her. But he loved her and I knew that he'd come back, some way, some how.

You make me feel 

_Outta my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinnin in slow motion _

_And you're moving too fast_

People, and my friends, tell me how lucky I am. They tell me that I'm lucky I didn't lose anything while facing Sin. Ha. What little they know. They don't know about losing Home, or about losing the only person I've ever really been in love with.

You know, love-love, not that stupid thing called a crush.

I don't even know why I love him. I mean, he was always so cynical, and filled with pain. I knew he was unsent too, but still. I loved him. I just know it was love and not a crush or lust.

Were you right? 

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped_

_Yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

He was always so closed to people, but somehow, I developed a way to read him, and bit by bit, he opened up to me.

I was ecstatic, thrilled, all those other words that make me sound happier than usual. He smiled more around me, and I swear once he even laughed.

But then, the night before we were supposed to go fight Sin (we had been looking for the missing aeons and the Celestial Weapons) . . . I told him how I felt.

It took a lot of courage, and I don't think it was the best time. He was in so much pain, and maybe I might've taken advantage . . . but I still had to tell him, before he left . . .

And he returned it! He didn't actually tell me he loved me, but actions speak louder than words right? He kissed me. And then we went farther.

It was my first time; it was beyond anything I'd every felt . . . We connected that night. Not only that way . . . but also with our souls. At least, I think we did. It was kinda hard to tell, with the moans of pleasure and want and raw primal _need_ surging through my blood.

You make me feel 

_Outta my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper_

_Making it harder to breathe_

_We can not deny _

_How we feel inside_

And then he was gone. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk, but watching him turn to pyreflies that drifted lazily toward the Farplane, and him looking so full of pride and pain and tiredness, I just couldn't stop it. I knew he had been waiting ten long years for this rest, resisting the call and pull of the Farplane, just to watch and train us . . .

We can not deny Were you right 

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped_

_Yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_Watch the chemicals react_

So now, here I am, four years later. I'm holding our three-year-old, Takara, close as we enter the Farplane. I ask the pyreflies for him, and he comes. He stands there, looking as he did in life . . . but he can't hold me or talk to his daughter or me . . .

Glass scope of colors turning 

_Hope's on fire_

_Sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

And I talked quietly. Takara gazed at her father. I knew she was wondering what he was doing there, but she stayed silent. She had her father's personality, but my perseverance and hyperness.

"Mommy," she asked suddenly, quietly.

"Yes, Kara?" I answered. We had been sitting in silence, and I wondered what was going on. She was so young, but so bright already.

Takara turned to face me, and I was shocked. Her eyes, normally the color of her father's, had turned golden. "What would you do . . . if you could get Daddy back?"

"Kara . . . Daddy can't come back." I said gently.

"Yes he can!" the little girl stomped her foot. Tears began to stream down her face. "There's a big pretty birdie here and he told me Daddy could come back if you just believe it hard enough!"

"A birdie?" I asked, looking around.

"He says you can't see him. He says you can't see him, cause you don't believe." My daughter said quietly. "He says you know him though. His name is Valor . . . No wait . . . Vafor?"

"Valefor." I said quietly.

"Yup, that's him." The girl said. Her eyes returned to normal. "Please Mommy . . . Please believe . . ."

I closed my emerald green eyes. Valefor said Auron would come back? And all I had to do was believe?

Tears began to fall, and I placed my head in my hands. Yes . . . I do believe he is here with us, right now, but to come back . . .

Don't let us lose it 

_Don't let us lose it_

_Yeah_

And then one thought came, stronger and brighter than the rest. I love you.

I drew in a gasp, pulling my tear strained face up to his own. "Auron . . .?"

He floated there, silent and still, and I could see the pyreflies. I closed my eyes. For a moment I had thought, that he could come back . . . But . . .

"Mommy!" Takara tugged on my hand as I stood up. "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," I whispered, picking her up. "I tried to believe . . ."

"And you were rewarded," said a soft voice from behind us.

I turned so quickly I was sure Takara would have flown away, into the depths of the Farplane.

He stood there, watching me through his one brown eye. The look in his eye was so filled with love, that I ran to him and he caught me in his embrace. "Auron . . . Auron!"

He gently kissed away my tears. "Shh . . ."

His lips found mine and we kissed.

It was like flying, and yet falling. His lips were soft and gentle, then hard and rough, then backing off again. I knew, right then, if I were to die, I would have found my heaven, my paradise.

Were you right 

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

And we broke, softly, and my gaze held his. I just couldn't stop starring at him.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you, my little Thief," Auron replied.

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt _

_We jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

"Eew! Mommy!" I heard the three year old squeal in disgust.

I broke off and gave her an affectionate look. "Honey . . ."

I noticed Auron starring at her. "Kara?" I asked.

"Huh?" the little girl was studying her father now.

"This is Auron. This is your daddy." I said and I noticed Auron start in surprise. It was almost not noticeable . . . but as I said, I had an uncanny ability to read him well.

"Daddy!" the girl squealed with happiness. She turned and held out her arms to Auron. He gently took her from my arms, and I watched as her tiny hands explored his face, her tiny tongue between her lips in concentration. I laughed when she pulled the glasses off of his face and onto her own. He smiled and gently took them back.

I smiled a true heartfelt smile. This was how it was supposed to be.

We returned to our home in Besaid, silently, under the cover of night. We didn't want there to be a fuss over Auron just yet, but secretly I just wanted some alone time with him.

And after we put Takara to bed, everything became hazy for me. I remember clothes flying everywhere, and then a deep sense of pleasure as he repeatedly made love to me throughout the night, and then waking up to him the next morning.

And then he whispered into my ear, "I love you Rikku." He gently kissed my forehead, and then somehow Takara toddled into our bedroom and begged to be with us. That was the only bad thing about having a three-year-old. She always wanted to be with us, but I wouldn't give her up for anything.

I couldn't help thinking then . . .

That this was perfect, and life couldn't get any better than this.

And just like that 

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

**Okay, so fluff and Aurikku and I love you guys that I mentioned up top and the review button is your friend! So please review!**


End file.
